Revenge
by NaijaChiqa
Summary: Don't mess with Marissa Cooper
1. Pissed as hell

A/N: This is simply a fanfic... fic as in fiction. Fiction based on fiction. I don't hate Marissa nor do I love her. I understand that some of you might hate this and subsequently me, but really, you don't have to tell me. It's simply a story with no societal value. I am not even sure that I have Marissa's voice but since it's AU... although that's no excuse.   
  
The story is written in first person diary form.  
  
I actually thought about this story first as an Anna/Summer revenge on Seth but I changed my mind.  
  
Rating: PG 13 for now. I don't think I'll get into any gory details at all... if I do, it'll be in the later chapters.  
  
Summary: Marissa teaches everyone a lesson.  
  
-----  
  
I told Ryan that I love him and guess what he said? Just take a wild guess. He said NOTHING! The first time I told him I loved him he said, "Thank you." What the hell kind of response is that? O.K. I don't know if I love him, but he said that he "wants things to work out," so I was hoping that he'd stay. Like, seriously, he's a cute guy, a great kisser and when I need him, he's there. I don't even have to snap my fingers and he's there. What more can a girl want? What a girl wants, what a girl needs... damn, I hate to admit it but I love Christina Aguilera.   
  
So I just moved into my Mom's new mansion and it just plain sucks. I hate that bitch and I hate her husband more. Or do I? I kind of think I hate my mother more because she's the devil. She's got these really big round eyes that remind me of my pet frog, Spanky. Oh... wait a minute, Spanky was my goldfish... or was he my turtle? No.. no.. the turtle was a 'she' not a 'he'. Damn, I've already forgotten it but can you blame me? I had so many pets. All I had to do was ask and I got it. Wow, it's great to be me. Well, it used to be but now it just plain sucks.  
  
So my life is all sorts of crap. Oh my God! Guess what I just realized!?!?! It's like Seth Cohen and I have exchanged places! EEK! Can you believe he had the guts to tell me some crap about chasing Ryan away? Hello, I am not a skank and my name is not Theresa. Can you believe that Ryan's ex got pregnant and she doesn't know who the father is? What a slut! And Seth had the guts to blame me! Last year, he would have kissed the ground I walked on but now he thinks he can say shit to me. And then he stole my best friend, Summer, away from me. Suddenly, she was too busy to hang out because she and "Seth had plans." Plans my ass. Like what? The Star Trek convention? But now that he ran away because his crush Ryan skipped town, she wants to be with me. She wants to talk about him. Like I care. I have much bigger fish to fry. Like revenge.  
  
Yep, everyone's going to pay for making my life hell. And it's going to be cold. I read somewhere that revenge is best served cold. What the hell does that mean? Yesterday, for lunch, I had a cold grape. It was red and juicy and after peeling the skin and eating it in two bites, I ate the flesh in four tiny bites. And it was delicious. I really enjoy eating grapes. I had the urge to have an apple for dinner but I resisted and had half a peanut. Peanuts are nutritious. But I think I prefer a grape. A cold grape. So maybe they mean that serving revenge cold means it'll be delicious? Whatever, it doesn't matter because I am going to enjoy every minute of this. No... they can't do this to me and get away with it.  
  
First, it's Ryan for being a bastard and leaving me. And next time, he's going to be on his knees begging me to tell him I love him. And that low-class opportunist Theresa is going to wish she'd never left Chino. And Caleb... oh, Caleb thinks he can blackmail me? By the time I'm done, he'll be paying Dad to take me back. And Mom... forget her - she doesn't deserve any words. Any woman that sleeps with her daughter's boyfriend has got it coming. And Seth... oops. I just spilled some vodka on my shirt! Damn. And I love this shirt. Caleb gave me a credit card and I went crazy. Wow. If feels great to have unlimited spending money. I went to this boutique and got this shirt for $895. It was on sale! I was so happy! Not that I should care anymore, but good habits die hard... I guess, I cannot help being careful with money. But now I've ruined it with this vodka. I really should have poured it into a glass, but I love it so much - I can't wait to drink it. Last year, it used to burn my throat but now it feels as smooth as cranberry juice - only better. Ah... I love vodka... what was I saying before? Yes, Seth that dumb twit. Yeah, he'd better pray he gets lost at sea, because whatever he's got going on there can't be as bad as what's waiting for him here. And Summer... it's going to be winter from now on. Or, she's going to change her 'EWs' to 'OWs.' Wow, I'm smart. And funny. But, whatever. The fact is, that dumb witch is going to wish she'd never been born - no one ditches me and lives to tell the tale. Yeah, they are all going to suffer. 


	2. Marissa will get you

I don't own Marissa. And that is all.  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapters.  
  
-------  
  
So here I am, parked across the street from Theresa's house, observing her house. Hello, I watch television. I've seen Scooby Doo, I know all about detective work. It's all about watching and learning the other person's habit and getting them that way. So I've been staked out in front of Ryan and Theresa's place for two days now.  
  
This is what I've learned about their pattern so far. Depending on the day, Ryan leaves the house first, but on others, Theresa does. Sometimes Ryan leaves around 1pm or maybe 6pm and I got here too late today so I don't know what time Theresa left but yesterday she left at 3pm and got back at around 10pm. 10 o'clock at night!? Who the hell gets home at that time of the night? She must be a stripper! A skanky, smelly, pregnant stripper. Anyway, I've got it down to a science - I'm going to get them good.  
  
This stake out thing is so damn boring. Lord! They make it look like fun on television. It's just a whole bunch of waiting and waiting and waiting. And after I got tired of staring at all the ugly people walking past me, I must admit I waved at a few cute ones, I got on the phone and called a few people.  
  
I still hate Summer, but she'll serve her purpose till I get to her. Of course, she wanted to know what I was doing and I simply told her that I was taking a drive around Chino. She wanted to know why and I said just for fun. Like she'd ever guess? She's far too stupid.  
  
My mother called - seriously I need to block that bitch from my phone. She wondered why I wasn't home for dinner and I told her to fuck herself, not before I explained that the food in Chino tasted much better than the gunk she tries to make me eat at home. She probably thinks I'm at Summer's.  
  
Damn, this damn car stinks! I really know I should take it out - I know I should but I just can't bring myself to. It just reminds me of all those calories. Oh I hate calories. More than weapons of mass destruction. Of course as an American, I can never be victim to a WMD... isn't that abbreviation cool? It looks so high tech and everything. I bet no one else has come up with it. I bet they are so sad they keep calling it 'Weapons of Mass Destruction.' So, so sad. I should be working for the CIA.  
  
Yeah, this car stinks. So, yesterday, after spending three hours dying of heat in this car, staring at the ugly house, I got thirsty, I mean, really thirsty. There's a pizza place down the street from the 'house of pregnant sluts' so I went down to get a diet Pepsi.  
  
I stepped into it and was met with a strong smell of cheese. How do people eat that? I heard that people put milk in barrels and let it rot for years to make cheese. That's so disgusting! Anyway, these people are so low class. I expected to sit down and have a waiter take my order but after sitting for 20 minutes, I got off the chair and went to the counter.  
  
"Where's the waiter? I've been waiting for about an hour already!"  
  
The bastard had the guts to give me a weird look. "There's no waiter. You place your order here."  
  
What the hell? What kind of joint was this? I bet Third World countries have better service! Annoying!  
  
As I was placing my order, from the corner of my eye I saw Theresa walk in. I quickly stared at their little fridge thingy, to make sure she didn't see me.  
  
"Miss, will that be all?" the really retarded guy asked me. Couldn't he see I was hiding? The asshole was trying to blow my cover!  
  
I gestured to him to leave me alone. And he did. At least for once he did something right. Luckily, Theresa didn't get anything, she just stepped in to say hello. When she left, I completed my order.  
  
I asked him for a cup of water to rinse my bottle of Diet Pepsi with. Can you imagine how dirty the bottles in Chino are? I couldn't take the risk. Of course I had to make sure that the calories were 0. I just had to make sure. Then I remembered an article I read about how the government allows companies to claim that the calorie content is only 0 if it is 4 or less! Can you believe that?!?!? I might have been drinking up to four calories. Fucking hell! If I can have 4 calories, I might as well have 4000! What's the difference? Just a few zeroes! So I went back to the pizza place and ordered two large pizzas with everything. The government sucks! Why does everyone hate me?  
  
So I was back in my car, eating the fifth slice from my second pizza when I noticed a fat girl walk past me. She must have been a size 2!!! A size 2! What a cow. Then I looked at my pizza and remembered that eating pizza makes people get to her size. I grabbed the bag I'd brought with me, stuck my finger in my throat and got rid of that shit! I'm so happy I got that dose of reality. How will I make Ryan love me if I get fat?  
  
Now my car stinks. But it's alright -it's a great reminder. My bag is next to my half full bottle of gin. I'm having gin today. It's not as nice as vodka but it's not clear meaning that it probably has like one or two calories so I try not to drink as much.  
  
Jeez, this place is so hot! I think I should increase the air. Oh my God! LORD! Ryan and Theresa are coming this way. I think I'd better hide. Yes, let me hide. They've probably not seen me. Oh gosh, the stench is worse down here. Maybe I'll try to throw it out tomorrow. It's nasty so I'm sure it won't attract any bugs or mice but just for my sanity...  
  
Shit. They are knocking at my door. Should I get up? No. Maybe if I ignore them they'll leave me the hell alone. O.K... ignoring.... ignoring... these people are relentless! They are still knocking. Okay, let me get up. I'm sure my pretty face will only make their day. I'll wind down the window.  
  
"Hey, Marissa, what's going on?" Why is Ryan looking at me like that?  
  
"Nothing, just relaxing."  
  
"Yeah? Theresa said she saw you during her break yesterday."  
  
"Where?"   
  
"At Chico's." What? Pregnancy must come with X-ray vision. Bitch!  
  
"Oh... that wasn't me."  
  
"Marissa, you've been here for hours, would you like to come in?" Theresa asks me. Why is she trying to pretend to be nice? She stole my boyfriend.  
  
"No. You must be mistaken. I just got here."  
  
"Marissa... I know your car, remember? You were here yesterday and you're here today again. Is there something you want?"  
  
FUCK! I didn't need to hear anything else. I just turned my key in the ignition and drove off. They need to start hiding though, because I'm going to get them. 


	3. Tra la la la la

Disclaimer: I own rien  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews. Do tell me when it starts to suck.  
  
-------  
  
Tra la la la la  
  
Tra la la la la   
  
I really need to concentrate.  
  
Tra la la la la   
  
I heard that when actors play dead in movies, they are told to repeat the same thing over and over in their heads so they can focus on that and not move. So that's what I'm doing. I'm singing. I don't think they can see me.   
  
Tra la la la la   
  
I'm in front of that crusty corpse's computer, trying to get the dirt on him. He sure does think he's something, right? How dare he make me leave my dad's house and come and stay with him? HE SUCKS ASS! He looks like a fucking armadillo -he's so old.   
  
Damn, I'm HOT! Shit. This ski mask is the pits! I never see Sydney sweat on television! But I'm fucking sweating.   
  
Did I mention that I'm at Caleb's office? Like, they have, like, some security here and everything but since I've been a few times, they know me. So I got to the entrance and everything and being the wonderful girl I am, I greeted the stupid fat guy. His name is Julio, right? And I was just trying to show how worldly I am, kinda just to let him know he's not alone in America, so I greeted him in his language. Is that wrong?  
  
So I said "Bonjour" to him. The bastard had the guts to give me an evil look. He's Mexican! Instead of being happy that I took the time to learn his language, he gave me a look. Some people are so ungrateful! But that's alright. I don't do these things for the glory, I do them because I care.   
  
The minute I got into building, I ran into the bathroom and changed. Look, I made sure I watched Alias this week to learn how to do this correctly. So I'm wearing black pants, black boots, a black turtleneck, a red wig and a black ski mask over it. I am so invisible! But Lord, I am hot! It's 1pm on a Wednesday afternoon and this fucking outfit isn't working in this weather! Why can't they make turtlenecks that breathe?  
  
I heard Grandfart say something about going to a meeting today, so I knew he wouldn't be there. The whole time I walked to his office, I just keeping singing to myself and moved like a robot - I was surprisingly good. I realized I was in disguise and no one would probably see me but I made sure I didn't make any sudden movements because I didn't want to attract attention.  
  
And I succeeded! No one stopped me! I got here about 5 minutes ago and I tried to get onto Caleb's computer. But it's locked! SHIT! Let me try different passwords.. hmm.. let me think.  
  
O.K. I'll try "Marissa Cooper" let's see if that works... hmmm.. nope.  
  
How about "Marissa?" Hmm... nope  
  
I know in his fantasies he calls me "MaMa" let me try that... nope.  
  
Shit, I need to log on to check my Hotmail account. I wonder if Ryan has sent me anything yet. I'm sure he's pleased with the flowers he receives daily. I just feel it. Actually, I can hear him talking to me sometimes. We are_ that_ close. We don't even need a phone to communicate. He tells me he misses me so much but he can't call because that skank carrying the next spawn of Satan won't let him. I bet she doesn't even have a computer at home. I bet she can't even read! Trash heap!   
  
Damn I need to download Clay Aiken's underground single! Hurry up computer! This computer sucks! What's your friggin' password?   
  
O.K. it has to be "Marissa is sexy" for obvious reasons.   
  
Oh, let me concentrate again. Julio and his friends are still in the room. They came in shortly after I did and they just keep staring at nothing. Why can't they just leave?!? I know they can't see me so what's their problem?  
  
O.K.  
  
Tra la la la la   
  
Alright. I'll try "Marissa Cohen." Everyone knows he married my mother to get to me.   
  
These bitches are still here! I'm going to have to report them when Caleb returns. I bet he doesn't realize that when's he's gone, they come in here and take his stuff. They are such thieves. Wait, what do I see? Hmm... Caleb has cognac on his shelf... hmm cognac. What I would do for a glass of cognac. Maybe I should get some. Marissa! Marissa! Marissa, silly girl! Remember, no sudden movements! Ouch. My head hurts. I don't know my own strength. Who knew hitting it hard with my hand could cause this much pain? Ouch.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss..." Julio is saying. I wonder who he's talking to.  
  
Tra la la la la   
  
"Miss, we can hear you singing. "  
  
Tra la la la la   
  
"Miss Cooper, may we talk to you for a minute?"  
  
What the fuck? There's someone else here named "Miss Cooper?" I knew I should have had my name trademarked! But they wouldn't let me -stupid patent office.   
  
Tra la la la la   
  
"Please, Miss, I don't want to have to come over there."   
  
Awww. She must be such a loser. Hahahaha. She sounds like she's in trouble. I'll pay good money to see what they are going to do to her.  
  
Tra la la la la  
  
They are so funny. They have confused but shocked looks on their faces. They actually look a little scared. Haven't they ever been to Caleb's office? And where's this stupid bitch they keep talking to? If I didn't have to keep still, I'd turn my head to look at her. I bet she's ugly.  
  
Tra la la la la   
  
O.K. So why is this idiot coming towards Caleb's computer? He's probably going to try to steal some classified documents! Thief! Thief! Don't come any closer! No way! NO WAY! Don't even think about it. Stealing from Caleb means you're stealing from me. But actually, maybe he should steal. I love stealing. The rush that comes from taking something that you can afford is... great. Almost as good as chasing a bottle of pills with a bottle of alcohol. Ahh... but some pills suck. I tried to do it last week with an entire bottle of Centrum. The shit didn't work! I sent them an email expressing my disgust. They'd better send me a lifetime supply to apologize. Stupid bastards.   
  
Alright, how am I going to do this? He can't see me so I'll probably get crushed when he tries to sit on me. Damn. I'm too cute to die. O.K... I know what I'll do. No sudden movements.  
  
Tra la la la la   
  
I'll just get up and slowly step aside.   
  
Tra la la la la . 


	4. Scratches

I own nada.  
  
Thanks for your reviews. I honestly can't tell if what I write is funny so if it starts to suck, do tell.  
  
-----------------------   
  
O.K. Something is seriously wrong! ARGH! Am I supposed to start watching documentaries just to fucking learn to do this shit? I mean, what the hell? Are they really trying to tell me that all the criminals I watch on the news are smart? Because I don't get why the hell my stupid costumes weren't working. I HATE TELEVISION SHOWS!!! What's with the bloody fiction? That's not why we watch, dumbasses! If I wanted some fairytales, I'll pick up Snow White! And just so we are clear, wearing black outfits during the day doesn't stop you from being seen, assholes.  
  
Anyway, so I figured out what I had to do. I went to a clothing store and bought myself a bikini but seriously, people are not lying when they say that America is a fat nation. Can you believe that I had to go to the children's section to get something? Ages 3-5 no less. Imagine, some three year olds have boobs as big as mine! Wake up America! Put the broccoli down.   
  
Summer has been bugging me so I knew it was her turn. She's a stupid bitch that loves rubbing her relationship with Seth in my face. Like, I'm supposed to be jealous. Hello, sad, pathetic twit, you're talking about someone that used to make out with a plastic horse. Yeah, what a winner.  
  
My foolproof plan involved me going to his room. And of course I couldn't go through the front door because his parents would probably stop me to have a chat. Because of my maturity, parents like talking to me. "Blah blah blah I'm not going to be home. If the crack-exposing plumber comes, could you give him this check?" "Blah blah, I'm going to the hospital for a biopsy, could you babysit Kaitlin?" Like seriously, what makes them think I give a fuck about anything they have to say? Yeah, I know, I'm the sweetest girl in the world and everyone loves talking to me, but enough already! Could you for once, just once think about me and let me talk about myself? I have stuff to say too. Is that too much to fucking ask!?!? Selfish trolls!   
  
Ouch. My tummy hurts. Actually, not really my tummy but the skin is kind of raw. Can you believe that I had to climb this bloody tree in my bikini so I could get into Seth's stupid room? All because I was trying to go unseen. And there was a ladder next to his window but I didn't even try it. No... I knew it had to be a trap - that's how they get you. So I climbed the fucking tree and I have all these stupid scratches but it's o.k. - they make me look exotic.   
  
Once I climbed into the room, I went to work. I picked up the phone, found Summer's number and called.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
I coughed and deepened my voice. "Hello, it's Seth and I think you suck."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You suck, you blood sucking leech! I ran away because of you. Never talk to me again!"  
  
"Coop, are you o.k.?"  
  
"Who is Coop? I said I am Seth."  
  
"Coop, just stop it! I know it's you. You're calling me from your cell phone!"  
  
Shit! I hung up. I'd forgotten about caller-id! Why, why, why did some fucktard come up with this? Who gives a fuck about who's calling you? See what they did? They just fucked me up. They intentionally fucked me up. But it's alright -I'll get them too.   
  
Anyway, I had to fix it, right? So I picked up the phone in his room and dialed her number again.  
  
"Hello?" she said hesitantly. I guess the caller-id said it was Seth calling. Victory is mine! I have to find the inventor of caller-id and kiss him. I want to have his babies! He's so cool! Oh, how I love thee.   
  
I figured that the first time, she didn't think that I was Seth because my voice was far too manly. I bet his balls are smaller than the grain of corn I had for lunch. So I decided to speak in a squeaky voice - hey, isn't that how all geeks sound?  
  
"Summer, this is Seth, and I hate you."  
  
"Marissa!" she screamed. Is this bitch telepathic or what? Wait... telepathic means she can speak to my brain... then what is she then? Some kind of witch? Damn, I wish this was Salem... how I would love to burn her chubby body on the stake!  
  
"I am not Marissa!"  
  
"Yes, you are!"  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"No, bitch."  
  
"You know what? You are really sick!" she screamed right before she hung up. I guess she finally realized that Seth was breaking up with her.   
  
Having succeeded in that task, I looked around the idiot's room. What a weirdo. I wondered where he kept my picture so I looked. I checked in the drawers, under the carpet, under his pillow, under the bed, then I noticed it had springs. Momzilla doesn't like beds made with springs - she thinks they are low class. She should talk about low. Apparently her cholesterol is just as low as her droopy boobs.   
  
Anyway, so the bouncy bed made me think of trampoline and before I knew it, I was jumping on the bed. Except after the second bounce my freaking head hit the ceiling. I feel alright now, but if I see a lump, I am going to have to sue the Cohens. They should know better than to bring death traps into any place I could possibly be, meaning anywhere in California. They'd better pray I am alright.  
  
I guess the noise alerted them because shortly after, Kirsten rushed into the room. And it was like, fuck, these stupid parents want to talk to me. From the look on her face I could already tell she was about to go into some spiel about her stupid cases. Really, geriatric people, I don't give a fuck.  
  
She was standing in the doorway, so I figured I'd better leave the way I came in. She must have been really desperate to discuss this crap with me because she grabbed my arm, but luckily, I was able to escape.  
  
Today, I saw her with a huge bandage on her hand. Apparently, she'd grabbed on to something really sharp. Dumbo. 


	5. Oil

I own nada   
  
A/N: Sorry about the long delay. I already have the end worked out but I was having issues with this chapter. This one was inspired by **miss-suga13**. Ehm... I don't mean that in the she-acts-like-Marissa kind of way, because intellectually, she's the exact opposite. I mean that her fic inspired me.   
  
---  
  
Fuckity fuck freakity freak. Damn. According to my watch, it's almost 3:30am. Lord, it's been a long ass night. What the fuck! What is wrong with my damn mother? Hello, according to my studies, the gold digging heartless bitch is supposed to be coming down here about now.   
  
Goodness she's being watching me like a hawk and I just wish she'd turn her face away and train her beetle-looking eyes on her crusty Viagra-popping bankroller. Ha! Bankroller is like the dumbest word in history. Like, who da fuck came up with it? Does he fucking roll the bank? Or roll money? I mean who in their right mind would keep a money roll? So stupid. You're supposed to keep money in a clip because the metal makes it stronger. Dummies. Or maybe it means that he has a role in the bank as the bank manager? The people who come up with all these words are so damn foolish. Ninnies. Which reminds me, I miss my Nanny… oh, na na na na na na na na na na na na na … oh, I love that song! Luke and I danced to it at our fourth grade dance. Boy was his dick hard. Not that I can blame him or anything. Heck, if I had a dick, I'd get hard at a glimpse of my reflection.   
  
Where was I? Yeah, my Lucifer's-wife-cold-fish-of-a-mother won't let me be. She keeps staring at me, trying to force me to eat. Hello, pasta sucks! Only a deranged lunatic would it that crap. She needs to quit being jealous. Excuse me Sumo Wrestler, I can eat whatever I like and stay this way, so shut up and step off my clit! You know what she told our maid? She told her that she has to inspect my plate whenever I come to drop it in the kitchen. Yes, I have to carry my stupid plate to the kitchen after every meal -something to do with learning to take care of myself. It just wastes my time, time that could be spent doing more productive stuff like administering to the poor but whatever. I just don't get it - these things are so obvious to me, but parents lack sense. Plus it's like, moron, what so special about clearing my own plate? You're freaking paying the maid, whatever her name is; Linda, Betty, Rose, whatever. All those names sound alike, I mean I've only known her for two years so am I supposed to take time out of my busy schedule to learn her name? It's not like it benefits me in any way. Jeez. Anyway, so now I just dump all the food under a cabinet before I show it to her. Yeah, yeah, I rock! No one can hold me down.  
  
So anyway, I was online, surfing the other day for a _Days of Our Lives_ gift pack to send to Ryan when I came across a website about the Salem Witch Trials and it's like that's the perfect punishment for Bully for, well, obvious reasons. So after everyone went to bed, I crept down the stairs and poured an entire bottle of oil on the floor and spread it around. And I have a lighter in my hand. I know that my Mom always comes to the kitchen for a midnight snack, i.e. some sugar free Jello so when she steps into the kitchen, I am going to drop the lighter and watch the bitch burn.  
  
I've been here for over two hou... Eeeeek! Mommy!! I need my Mommy! Guess what I just saw? A mouse! Or was it a rat? Damn it was huge, it must be a mouse! Because only mice can be so big and ugly! What the fuck? How come there are mice in this house? What the fuck? We don't even eat cheese in this house because Mr. Wrinkled can't have any. So why the hell!  
  
Shit, it's crawling over. Oh, Caleb please help me! God what I am going to do? Fuck I need to run! But where? Shit, if I run further into the pantry, I'm going to be trapped and the mouse can come and kill me. I better run into the kitchen. The fucking Jane or whatever her name is must be sneaking cheese into the house. I am going to have to report her to my mother - we cannot tolerate such incompetence in this house.  
  
Fuck, it's so dark but I know where the door is. O.K… one, two, three, RUN! Yeah, I'm fre... what da hell? The floor is so slippery! This Angela twerp needs to be fired. Doesn't she know that she's supposed to clean up before she goes to bed? Oh gosh, I can't control my feet! Damn, it won't stay in one spot, it keeps sliding. Okay, don't panic, Marissa -you're better than that. No one comes up with better plans than you - heck, it's something you're known for. Deep breath. Yeah, that's better. Think, numskull, think. Okay got it. I'm going to reach for something to steady my self. Yikes! Someone, poke me in the butt -there's nothing for me to hold on to. Shit, I'm falling… gosh, I've shut my eyes, maybe if I don't see anything it won't hurt. Fuck, I'm freaking falling… Lord! I'm on the floor. Shit, my chin hurts. Oh, no, I think I can taste blood. And is that a tooth on my tongue?  
  
Oh my God, someone's coming! I need to hide, I need to hide… damn… I need to move. Goodness. Every time I try to move, I fall right back! Jennifer, your ass is mine! By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you never accepted this job with my mother- empty headed freak.   
  
I can hear someone playing with the door knob. The door has been cracked open. From the light out there, I can see a hand hitting the light switch. God, let it be Franca, let it be her! No! Why God? I'm not like those annoying people that pray to you everyday! I just pray when I need something, so why can't you just help me out once in a while? I'm not asking a lot! Grr!  
  
My mother is staring at me. "Marissa, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What are you doing down there?"  
  
"I'm looking for some toothpaste." 


End file.
